Healing touch of an Ishbalian
by Scar's fangurl
Summary: Scar centered fic. Scar is hurt badly and is taken in by another Ishbalian, wile healing he will he fall for her? includes Rick and Leo, military and love ScarXOc please review! FINISHED
1. wounded

I don't own FMA. And I don't own Scar (I wish I did and I would give my Star Wars DVD box set to have him!)

Ok. I LOVE scar and this idea came to me wile watching the anime. I hope yall like it

Ch.1

He felt the bullet's rip through his body. His leg was the first hit, then his left arm near the shoulder.

Ignoring the pain he continued to run, about a block later he stumbled and fell. His sunglasses went flying and he heard them break on the stone road, not stopping he pushed himself back up and half limped half ran down the closest alleyway he could find.

Pressing his uninjured arm against the wall for balance he made it through the alley and was nearing the out skirts of the city. He could hear the military officers getting closer and knew he had to keep going.

Turning down another alleyway he was halfway through when he tripped over his injured leg and hit the ground hard. Using the last of his strength he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

With his breathing heavy and the bullet wounds bleeding fiercely his eyesight began to blur. He could hear the sound of the military officer's boots hit the road as they ran after him.

A door opened nearby and someone grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him inside the building. He looked up into a pair of beautiful red eyes then all went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? How did yall like it?

Please review


	2. Meeting Maria

I don't own FMA or Scar, (I do however own an unhealthy obsession with Scar, dose that count for anything?)

Ch. 2

As consciousness returned to his body Scar opened his eyes and realized he wasn't lying in an alley but a comfortable bed instead. Turning his head to the side he looked around the room.

The bed he was lying in was in a corner, the long side was pushed against the wall opposite the only door. Along the same wall a short distance from the bed a window was open and letting in the light. On a coat rack next to the door his shirt and jacket hung and his boots were sitting next to it. A bedside table next to the bed had a large bowl on it along with bandages. Under the window was a trunk carved like the ones he remembered seeing when he was young in Ishbal.

He pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed. After inspecting his body the only major wounds he could find were in his leg and arm, several scratches covered his arms and he suspected he had a cracked rib or two under the bandages covering his chest. His right pant leg was rolled up to above his knee and the wound was bandaged, when he moved his leg pain around the wound flared up and he clenched his teeth so not to yell out.

He heard someone coming and watched the door until it opened. A young woman entered the room caring a trey with a cup and a teapot on it.

She had dark brown hair that reached halfway down her back in a braid. Her skirt reached her ankles and was green, her blouse was long sleeved and a lighter shade of green then her skirt. Her eyes were red and there was a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm glad to see you're awake."

She sat down on the chair next to the bed and put her tray on the ground.

"Are you thirsty?"

He only nodded hid head and she poured some brown liquid in to the cup and handed it to him.

"Drink all of it, it's an old family recipe."

The liquid was bitter tasting but he drank it anyway.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my home, about forty miles outside Central."

"How did you get me here?"

"I put you in the back of my wagon, the trip itself took two days and you slept all that time."

She took his empty cup and put it on the trey.

"How's your leg?"

She was dipping a raginto the bowl letting the fabric soak up the liquid. She began to unwrap his leg and piled the bloody bandages onto her trey.

"It looks painful, how dose it feel?"

"It doesn't hurt much…"

She gently touched the area around the gunshot wound and he jerked in pain.

"It doesn't hurt huh?"

She cleaned the wound with theragand rewrapped it gently.

"You're lucky the bullets went straight through."

She next cleaned and re-bandaged his arm andchest.

"I have work to do, you should rest and keep off your injured leg for at least a day."

She picked the tray up and smiled at him.

"If you're hungry I can make you something."

"No thank you."

She headed for the door and stopped as she reached it.

"By the way my, name is Maria."

She disappeared out the door leaving Scar alone. He stared at the doorway for a short wile before he let sleep take him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If ya liked it review, if not still review!

(All flames will be used to light the candles of my Scar shrine! lol)

Not so Angelic Antics: I went to a bunch of Full Metal Alchemist sites trying to figure out how to spell it right and that way of spelling it was what they had down. I know it was short but I thought it would be the best way to set up the story.

Closet geek: same here, I decide to write my own because I couldn't find any.

Random Prophet: How do I put this? I will write my story however I want to write it.


	3. Past revealed

Don't own Full Metal Alchemist or the incredibly hansom Scar. Thanks for the one review from Shale 101.

Ch. 3

When Scar awoke again it was dark. A single candle sitting on the table was the only light in the room. Also on the table was a bowl of soup. He sat up and picked the bowl up, taking a spoonful, it was spicy yet sweet, the soup reminded him of the food he ate when he was young.

He finished the soup savoring every last drop. He put the now empty bowl back on the table and grabbed a crutch lying against the wall next to the bed. He hoisted himself up and went over to the door, with little difficulty he opened it and found himself in another room.

This room was larger then the one he had been in. A fire was burning in the stone fire place to his far left casting an orange glow over the walls and floor.

"You shouldn't be up."

Sitting in a chair next to the fire place was Maria, she had a half finished quilt in her hand. She motioned for him to sit on the couch and he complied.

"How are you felling?"

"Better, thank you for the soup."

Maria smiled.

"I thought you would like it, my mother taught me how to make it before she died."

She continued to work and the only noise was the crackling of the fire. They sat in comfortable silence for a wile.

"Where did you learn to treat gunshot wounds?"

"During the war."

Her smile faltered slightly but she gained it back quickly.

"You're the man killing the State Alchemist, aren't you?"

Scar thought about what to say.

"Yes, I am."

He unconsciously touched his arm with the markings.

"Don't worry, you're safe here. I would never turn in a fellow Ishbalian, besides, my cousins think of you as a hero."

She smiled at him, put her work away in a basket sitting next to her on the floor and stood. She stretched a bit and went over to the couch.

"You should go back to bed, the couch isn't the best place to sleep when you're wounded."

Scar had noticed only two doors wile in the room, one he knew was the one he came out of and the other the figured was to the outside seeing as a window was next to it. On the other side of the room across from the fire place he could barely see the kitchen. He stood and leaned against the crutch.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll just sleep on the couch again."

Scar felt guilty, he was probably sleeping in the only bed.

"Are you sure? I can take the couch."

He made to sit back down but Maria stopped him, she steered him towards the bedroom and opened the door for him.

"No, you need the bed more then me."

She gently led him to the bed then pushed him down and pulled the sheets over his bandaged body.

"Good night."

She picked up the empty bowl, blew out the candle and left before he could argue anymore.

The next day Scar awoke as the sunlight began to fill the room. His arm felt better but his leg still hurt. He leaned against the crutch and hobbled over to the door. He carefully put his shirt on and then his shoes. He found Maria in the kitchen cooking. He sat down at the table and waited patiently for breakfast. He poured himself some juice and drank it.

"Did you sleep well?"

He asked.

"Yes."

She answered him as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him and another plate in front of the empty chair that was across from him. As she sat down and ate he looked around the kitchen as he couldn't see it clearly the night before.

A door to the outside was next to a wood burning stove, a skillet was on the counter next to the stove and on the other side of the counter was a large tub with dishes in it. A window above the stove provided light and looked out over a garden of flowers and herbs. The table they were sitting at was across from the stove against the wall. The flooring, he noticed, was wood and the same went for the flooring in the main room and bedroom (although most of the flooring in the main room was covered with a large woven rug).

They finished eating and Maria put the dishes in the tub. She rolled up the sleeves of her light green blouse and untied the apron that was around her waist and hung it up on a hook next to the door.

"Are you coming outside with me?"

She stood in the doorway waiting for him as Scar hobbled over to her and managed to make it down the steps.

The fresh air filled his lungs as he took a deep breath, it felt good to be outside. Maria gave him a bag of animal fed and he helped her feed her chickens. Afterwards they went down the river that was behind her house about one hundred yards away.

Scar unwrapped his leg and dipped in into the cool waters. As he did that Maria washed some vegetables from her garden.

"How's the leg?"

"It is felling better."

She continued to wash the dirt off the vegetables and Scar took this time to look at her. She really was quite beautiful. Her red eyes seemed to have a shine to them and her smile made his heart beat a little faster every time he saw it. He shook his head and pulled his leg out of the water, he dried it and re-bandaged it carefully. Maria finished and placed all the vegetables in a basket. She looked up at the sky and at the dark clouds.

"Come on, it's going to rain soon."

She balanced the basket against her hip and the two headed back to the house. After lunch Maria put all her chickens in the small chicken coop and gave them enough food to last two days. The sky darkened and rain began to fall lightly, about three in the afternoon the rain fall became heavy.

That night after supper Scar and Maria sat in front of the fire place. Maria sat on the chair sewing and Scar sat on the couch, he had a wood block in one hand and was carving it. The rain pounded on the roof and some water dripped into pots Maria had set out to catch the falling water before it could hit the floor.

"If you want, I could fix your roof for you."

Maria looked up from her quilt and smiled at him.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful."

Maria continued to sow and Scar resumed his carving, both had smiles on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Good, bad? I won't know unless you review!


	4. confrontations

I think I've already established not owning Full Metal Alchemist or Scar. But I really want Scar!

Ch.4

The rain continued to fall for two days. In those two days Scar's leg healed enough for him to walk with out the crutch and he had insisted he take the couch wile Maria slept in the bed.

Sitting on the couch in front of the fire, Scar and Maria talked about their past.

"After the war, my mother and I came here. We bought this house from an old woman with what little money we had and spent about a year fixing the place."

She took a sip from her tea.

"How about you?"

Scar paused from carving.

"I set out on my quest to rid the earth of Alchemist once the war was over. I've been traveling ever since."

"Do you ever get tired of it? I mean always on the move never staying in one place for long?"

"Sometimes, I would like to settle down but when I see our people living in refugee camps I remember I have a duty to them and Ishbala and that my needs come last."

He returned to carving, his knife slipped and he nicked his thumb. He instinctually stuck it in his mouth.

"Let me get that."

Maria dug around in her sowing basket and pulled out a strip of scrap fabric. She then took his hand and wrapped the fabric around the cut. She tied a small knot and gave him back his hand.

"When you're finished, what will you do?"

Maria stared into his eyes waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"When all the Alchemist are dead, what will you do?"

"I don't know."

"Will you start a family?"

"It depends if I find the right woman."

Their eyes locked.

"I should be getting to bed."

Maria blushed and stood up, Scar stood up as well and walked her to her door. Maria stood with her back against the door facing Scar.

"You should get some sleep too."

"Good night Maria."

"Good night."

She was glad it was dark or he would have been able to see her blushing face as she entered her room.

The next day the sun finally came out and Scar was on the roof working by mid-afternoon.

"Hello? Any one up there?"

Scar looked over the edge and saw Maria standing by the latter, he climbed down and Maria handed him a towel to wipe the sweat off his face and a glass of lemonade.

"I thought you might be thirsty."

He drank the liquid gratefully and gave her the empty glass

"Thank you Maria."

"Well, you are fixing my roof and I can't thank you enough for that, its been leaking for years."

She smiled at him but her smile faded when she saw a group of men coming up the road.

"What's wrong?"

He turned around and saw the group coming closer.

"Who are they?"

Maria was shaking slightly.

"There the people who killed my mother."

As the group neared Scar could hear them shouting curses. He stood in front of Maria his arms crossed and his face like stone. The group stopped about five feet away from Scar and Maria. The man who appeared to be the leader was in front and the closest to Scar.

"So it's true, now we have two Ishbalian scum living in out territory."

Scar felt a wave of anger course though his body.

"Hay sweet-heart, I thought I told you at your mother's funeral that we don't want your kind around here."

Scar narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Maria, get in the house."

She did so and Scar stood alone in front of the men.

"Last warning, leave now or you both will regret it."

Scar's eyes were like steel as he glared at the man.

"Are you trying to scare me?"

The man made a fist and lunged at Scar, Scar dodged the attack and punched the man in the face. The man stumbled back a bit then regained his footing, he made another swing at Scar and this time he hit Scar's side. Scar let out a grunt and punched the man in the face again, he then dropped to the ground and swiped the man off his feet. Scar then sprung up and put the heel of his boot to the man's throat.

"Leave, now."

His voice was low and dangerous. He removed his foot and stood firm in front of the house, he crossed his arms and glared at the group before him, his red eyes had a threatening look to them. A few others from the group pulled their comrade off the ground and they ran off.

As soon as they were out of sight Scar clutched his side and swaggered a bit. Maria rushed out of the house and put his arm around her shoulder, she helped him into the house.

She put him down on the couch and ran to the kitchen, when she came back she put a cold damp cloth on his head.

"Where dose it hurt?"

"My ribs."

He gritted through clenched teeth.

Maria gently sat Scar up and pulled his shirt off, she then laid him back down. A worried look appeared on her face, his chest was covered with bruises still healing from when she found him and there was a particularly large one on the left side of his chest.

"Stay here and try not to move."

She ran to the kitchen and started a fire in the oven, she boiled water and added some herbs to the hot water. After the water turned a dark brown she pored some of it into a cup, then she returned to Scars side and handed him the cup of hot liquid.

"Drink this."

He sat up and drank it. He grimaced when the bitter taste hit his tong.

"I remember that taste."

"You should, you drank it when you first woke up."

He let out a short laugh and drank some more. Scar rested his head on the couch arm and tried to slow his breathing down.

"The medicine will make you sleepy, just let it run its course."

As his eyes closed as he felt Maria running her fingers trough his hair.

When Scar woke up later that night it was dark out and Maria was asleep in the chair by the couch. Scar listened to her even breathing and watched her sleep until he too fell drifted off sleeping peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Scar! The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter gets posted!


	5. setting out

Sadly I still don't own Scar or FMA, but I am hatching a diabolical scheme to capture Scar and force him to take me to prom, muwahahaha!

Ch. 5

Scar awoke the next day mid morning. He sat up and put his shirt back on then his shoes. He went outside and found Maria digging in her garden.

"Good morning."

She looked back and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, are you felling any better?"

"Yes."

She smiled at him again and went back to digging. Scar looked around and saw her wood was running low.

"Where's you axe?"

"In the shed, towards the back."

He retrieved the axe and started to chop wood. His strokes were even and soon a small pile of freshly chopped wood saw stacked next to the kitchen door.

Maria and Scar ate their lunch outside.

"Do you know what happens in a couple of days?"

Maria asked as the sat in the shade under a tree.

"No."

"It's the Feast of Ishbala."

Scar as surprised that he had forgotten.

"I always would go to a nearby camp of Ishbalian survivors and stay with my cousins during the festival and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

She waited for him to reply.

"I would love to."

He gave her a rare smile.

"The trip takes about a day and a half, I thought we could leave tomorrow."

"That sounds good."

They returned to eating and after lunch they went back to working, Maria in her garden and Scar on the roof.

The next day an old man knocked on the front door as Scar and Maria ate breakfast. Scar answered it.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Maria home young man?"

Maria appeared by Scar's side.

"I'm glad you came. Scar this is Luke, he helped me bring you here when you were hurt."

"You were asleep the last time I saw you, I'm glad you're awake now."

The old man entered the house and went to the kitchen where he ate some of the egg's Maria had made.

"Who is he?"

"He's a good friend. He watches my house and loans me his horse when I have to travel."

She shut the door and went into the room leaving Scar and Luke alone. Scar sat down at the table and there was an uncomfortable silence between the two as they ate breakfast.

"You take care of her ya hear."

The old man had spoken without looking up from the plate.

"She's had it tough and needs someone to look out for her, I would do it myself but in my old age I'm not very useful."

He continued to eat his breakfast.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Maria came out of the bedroom with a sack over her shoulder.

"Thanks again Luke, we'll be back in a couple of days."

The three went outside and as Scar hooked the horse to the wagon Maria loaded her sack, some food and blankets onto the wagon.

"Now don't go and eat all my potatoes."

She hugged the old man and Scar came over to the two.

"It's set."

He shook Luke's hand and then helped Maria onto the wagon before he climbed on himself.

"Good by you two, have fun."

Luke waved to them and then went inside. Scar drove the wagon all day stopping for lunch and again as the sun was going down. Maria spread a blanket out on the ground and was unfolding another one as Scar unhooked the horse and tied it to a near by tree. When he was done he joined Maria on the blanket.

"Here."

She handed him a piece of bread with cheese on it. After they ate they watched the sun setting.

"When do you think we'll be getting there?"

"About noon tomorrow."

Maria yawned and rested her head on her arm. She fell asleep soon after and Scar draped one of the blankets around her before he too fell asleep. When he woke up the next day Maria was on her side with her back pressed against his chest (he was also on his side) and one arm was around her waist wile the other was acting as a pillow for her head. He tried to move so not to wake her but she did and sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning."

She stretched and folded the blankets as Scar hooked the horse up again. Once they were all packed and on the wagon they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisa Kruspe: it made you cry? Is that good or bad? Lol

Neil: I thought he wouldn't want to do that in front of Maria

Shale 101: thank for reviewing again!

BloodFlavoredDoghnutsRoxMySox: first off I love your name and secondly thanks for the review!

Thank you for so many reviews!

Please review again!


	6. the Festival

My plan to force Scar to take me to Prom is still in motion but until then I don't own him or Full Metal Alchemist.

Sorry it took so long! I had this huge research paper and I finally finished it!

Ch. 6

Maria and Scar rode for the rest of the day and a little before noon they arrived at the camp. Scar helped Maria down and then started to tie the horse to a post. A woman in a light brown skirt, brown blouse and white apron came out of the tent and ran to Maria to give her a hug.

"I'm so glad you made it!"

Three young boys came running out of the tent, Scar recognized two of them as Rick and Leo. The third boy tugged on Maria's skirt and she crouched down to his level.

"Did you bring me anything Aunt Maria?"

"I sure did, I'll give it to you during the festival tonight."

She patted his head and went back to the woman.

"Scar, this is my cousin Loral and her son Derek."

She motioned to the woman and the boy.

"And those two Loral took in, they're Rick and Leo."

"We've meet before, they helped me a wile back."

He ruffled Leo's hair and the three boys helped to unload the wagon. When they were done the boys ran off with some other children leaving the adults alone. Loral smiled at them and led the two into her tent. Scar and Maria sat down on mats on the floor and Loral fixed them something to eat. She handed them some fresh bread and Milk.

"The festival starts at sundown, you have time to clean up before then."

They heard the sound of little feet running around the tent and could see the shadows of children. Leo, Rick and Derek peaked inside.

"Can Scar come out?"

Scar gave Loral a questioning look as Rick and Derek began to pull him up and lead him out of the tent.

"Don't hurt him boys."

Scar gave Maria a panicked look as he was pulled out of the tent. He found himself surrounded by children.

"Did you want something?"

Some nodded yes, other just stared at him in awe.

"What do you want?"

Rick spoke up.

"Tell us a story!"

They all shook their heads in agreement. Scar soon felt himself being dragged towards a tree and he then found himself sitting against the trunk with the children around him.

"What kind of story would you like?"

Most of the children shouted out ideas and Scar found himself telling stories of legends he had learned when he was young to a growing number of children and some adults who enjoyed hearing the stories they had heard wile growing up in Ishbal. An hour before the festival started the children left when they heard their mothers calling, leaving Scar alone.

Taking the time to clean up Scar washed his face, brushed the dirt off his pants and changed his shirt to a clean one. After the sun went down he was in the clearing at the center of the camp listening to the musicians.

He had just finished taking with an old man when Maria taped him on the back, he turned around and felt his breath leave his lungs. She had on a dark blue long sleeved dress with a light blue sash around her waist and her hair was out of its usual braid and flowed down her back in soft curls.

"I see you escaped."

Her voice was filled with laughter. He offered her a seat next to him and she took it. The music stopped and the one of the elders began to speak about tradition and the meaning of the festival. After he finished taking the festival began. The food was brought out and the music started again, Scar and Maria ate and talked with one another.

Derek came running over to the two.

"You said you had a present for me!"

She smiled at him, went into the tent quickly and came back with three packages.

"Give one to Leo and Rick, and be careful not to break the glass."

He smiled, let out a quick thank you and ran off to find Leo and Rick.

"What did you give them?"

"I made them strawberry jam, the boys love it."

A lively song began to play and Scar led Maria to the clearing where others were dancing and with one hand in hers and the other around her waist the two began to dance. He spun her around to the beat and by the time the song ended Maria was slightly out of breath but a smile was stamped on her face. Scar led her off the dance floor and they sat down next to a tree.

"Are you having fun?"

A warm breeze blew and some of the leaves from the tree floated down, one landed in Maria's hair.

"The most fun I've had in years."

He answered and leaned forward to brush the leaf out of her hair, their faces came close and Maria locked her red eyes with his. Another song began to play and the people started to dance in a circle, a man and woman ran over to the two and urged them to join in. Maria stood up, took Scar's hand and they went to join the circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reviewing -

Jazzy Uchiha: thanks for all the reviews!

Hikari Dragoness of Light: you should totally post it! I can't wait to read it! Thanks for the review.

Sacr wife: thanks for reviewing.

Anase the Shadow Alchemist: thanks, I'm glad you like it, have you read my other stories? There all Scar centered!

Random Prophet: Spare me pain? I don't see how my stories can cause me any pain. And I thought it was unfair of you to tell me not to write an oc and you had a whole story on one. I love scar and I will write him how I see him.

Lil'Edthehaker40: yea I get cheesze!

BloodFlavoredDoghnutsRoxMySox: you had a totally cool sper of the moment if you ask me lol, thanks for reviewing.

Shale 101: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Pure-thornless-rose: I'm happy you came across it too, hope you like this chapter!

Mikkeneko: I do proofread.

Riannu-Sensei: I don't need your approval nor do I want it, if you don't like my oc or my story don't read it.


	7. the military attacks

My plot to capture Scar and force him to take me to prom is still in motion, until then I don't own him.

Ch. 7

The next day the festival continued. Scar sat with Maria watching the games, Rick and Leo were lined up with the other children waiting for the race to begin. The flag was waved and the boys took off. Leo won. The next race was between the men. Rick ran over to Scar and pulled him towards the starting line. Maria and the boys stood with the others waiting for the race to start. The flag waved and the men ran. Scar easily won.

Afterwards they ate lunch. Loral and Maria spread out a blanket and some food outside wile Scar and the boys wrestled. By the time Maria called them over for lunch Scar had Leo on his back, Derek hanging from one arm and Rick was sitting on his foot with his arms and legs wrapped around his leg.

The boys jumped off and ran to the food. Scar sat next to Maria and she handed him a plate. After lunch more games were played, Leo had Scar be his partner in the father son relay race and Maria helped Loral in the weaving contest. Rick was the proud winder of the pie eating contest.

That night the music played again and everyone danced. The children went to bed late their stomachs filled with good food and their heads filled with the knowledge that they were way up past their bedtimes.

Scar carried Rick on his back, Leo walked half asleep next to Maria, and Loral had her son in her arms as well. After tucking them in the three were heading back to the clearing when the sound of engines met their ears.

"What's that?"

Scar was alert, he recognized the sound as a jeep and three or four trucks.

"Warn the elders."

He started to walk towards the sound that was steadily growing louder. Maria caught his arm before he was too far away.

"But, what about you?"

He pulled her close, kissed her then started to walk away.

"Go!"

He shouted before disappearing behind a tent. Loral took hold of Maria and pulled her towards the clearing where everyone else was. They ran and when they reached the clearing gunshots were heard. The music stopped and everyone had their eyes on the fast approaching women.

"Someone's coming, Scar went to see who they were!"

The one of the elders silenced everyone and his voice was clear and final.

"Do not panic, everyone knows what they must do."

The people ran to their homes, the women taking their children and the men their guns.

(After Maria and Loral left)

Scar was standing outside the camp. He stood with his feet firmly planted and his arms cross. As the vehicles neared he counted one jeep, three trucks and one motorcycle. The visitors stopped in front of Scar, their headlights on him.

"That's him alright, I can see the Scar."

He could tell they weren't military but they were still threatening his people.

"Leave or suffer the consequences."

The men opened fire, Scar dodged the bullets and rolled out of the light, he quickly made his way to the intruders. The man on the motorcycle tried to run him over, Scar grabbed him by the collar and he was pulled from the fast moving bike.

"Why are you here!"

His arm started to glow red.

"To get rid of you and all other Ishbalian scum!"

His arm flashed red and the man was dropped to the ground dead. He continued to fight and soon half of the men were running away. The half that stayed had taken positions behind the trucks and were re-loading their guns.

The others Ishbalian's had arrived and were taking aim. They fired and the attackers (those who weren't already dead) grabbed their wounded and left.

Scar fell to one knee. A two bullets had found their way into his side. Two of the men ran forward and helped him to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Thanks for the reviews-

Shale 101: thanks for reviewing! You rock.

Pure-thornless-rose: I'm honored you would add Scar to your fic because of me, if you go to my favorites list I put all the Scar fic's I could find there.

BloodFlavoredDoghnutsRockMySox: thanks for reviewing!

Hikari Dragoness of Light: I read your fic, it was so awesome! You have to continue it!

Shiruba Neko: I try not to have errors! I really do! I use spell check and even have a friend of mine read them over before I post it but I'll try harder.

Lovergal1227: I updated! Don't hurt me! Lol

Anase the Shadow Alchemist: I'm glad you liked it! I read your story and can't wait for more.

Jazzy Uchiha: thanks for reviewing! He is the best!


	8. adding to the family

No I do not own that hansom Ishbalian, and sadly my plan to force him to take me to prom failed.

Ch. 6

Scar was taken to the medical tent. The doctor managed to pull out the bullets from his side and bandage him.

"Take it easy, don't do anything strenuous for a few days."

The doctor cleaned his tools and put them away. He then pulled out a blanket and laid it over Scar.

"If you need anything call me."

He stepped outside and Maria came in. she rushed to his side and took his hand in hers.

"I was so worried."

Tears threatened to fall. Scar brushed them away and pulled her close.

"I was worried too."

Their eyes locked and as Maria began moving in Rick and Leo ran in.

"We heard about what happened!"

Loral came in shortly after.

"I'm so sorry, as soon as they heard you were hurt they rushed over. Boys it's time for bed."

"Do we have to?"

She took hold of their collars and pulled them out of the tent.

Maria ran her fingers through Scars hair.

"You need to get some sleep."

She kissed his forehead. And pulled the blanket over his chest. Scar fell asleep soon after. Maria stayed by his side all night and early the next morning Loral came to visit.

"The boys are sleeping, how is he doing?"

"Better."

Loral sat next to Maria.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"When you and Scar leave, would you conceder taking Rick and Leo with you."

"Why do you want us to take them?"

"Those boys need someone too look too as a father. Scar is probably the closets thing to a father they have ever known."

"I need to think, you should get back to the boys."

Loral left and Maria ran her fingers through Scar's hair.

"What should I do?"

"What you think is best."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up a short while ago."

He sat up and tested his side to see if it had healed any.

"We should go."

When they walkedout ofthe medical tent theysaw the camp in an uproar. Tents were being dismantled, possessions packed and people getting ready to leave. Scar walked slowly with Maria to Loral's tent.

"Boys, get the pots and put them on the wagon."

Loral was folding some blankets.

"What's happening?"

"The elders decided we should leave. I need an answer Maria."

Maria crouched down to be eyelevel with the boys.

"Leo, Rick. Would you like to come with Scar and me?"

The two boys looked to Loral, she nodded yes to them and they ran to her. After giving her a hug the boys said goodbye to Derek and went with Scar and Maria to the wagon. Leo helped Scar hook up the horse and Rick helped Maria load the wagon.

After they were ready to go more goodbyes were said. Scar picked Rick up and put him in the wagon, Leo climbed up and he then helped Maria get in as well before climbing in himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reviewing

AnimeRachiru: he dose deserve some love doesn't he?"

Jazzy Uchiha: thanks

Anase the Shadow Alchemist: I know, that was so sad!

Shale 101: thanks for reviewing again!

Hikari Dragoness of Light: don't worry I could never kill Scar.

Shiruba Neko: thanks for the review, and I promise to try and check my chapters better.

WindyWolf: since you want to point out my mistake I'll point out yours, it's G-O-O-D not G-O-D

Is it just me or are a lot of people writing Scar fics lately?

Please review!


	9. home coming

I don't have Scar stuffed in a closet, really!

Ch.9

The four traveled all day stopping for lunch and then again for supper. Scar showed Leo and Rick how to unhook the horse while Maria spread out a blanket. Scar built a small fire and Maria heated up some meat they then ate on bread. Afterwards the boys soon fell asleep. Maria pulled blankets over the boys and smoothed out Rick's hair.

"How's your side?"

She asked Scar, he glanced at his wounded side.

"It's fine."

Maria crawled over to him and lifted his shirt to see his side. The bandages needed to be changed.

"Lie down."

She went to the wagon and pulled a bag out.

"I'm fine, really."

She didn't listen to him and gently pushed him down. Then she sat next to him.

"Back at the camp,"

Taking out a cloth and ointment bottle she poured some liquid onto the cloth.

"Yessssssssss?"

He hissed as soon as the wet cloth touched his wounds.

"When you kissed me, did you…"

She avoided his eyes as she rewrapped his side and tied off the bandage. Scar cupped he face in his hand. He pushed himself up with his free hand and was eyelevel with her. Leaning forward he kissed her gently.

"I mean everything I do."

Scar ran his hand through Maria's hair and kissed her again. Suddenly the sky crackled with lightening and it began to rain. The boys woke up because of the sudden down pore and the four quickly took cover under the wagon. Rick and Leo huddled around Maria and Scar as the thunder boomed overhead.

The next day Maria woke up with Rick on her lap and Leo leaning against her, a blanket was wrapped around them and her. The sky was still gray but the rain had stopped and Scar was already up and attaching the horse to the wagon.

"We should get going before the rain starts again."

Scar picked up Leo and put him in the back of the wagon, he then did the same with Rick. Maria took one of the blankets and wrapped it around the boys. She started to climb up herself when she accidentally hit a wet spot and slipped, she braced herself for impact but found herself in the arms of Scar instead of on the muddy ground.

"Careful."

He placed one arm under her knees and another behind her back picking her up bridle style. Scar gently put her down in the front seat and then climbed in himself. Maria took the other blanket and wrapped it around Scar and herself as Scar began the journey home. Maria rested her head against Scar's arm and watched the scenery go by.

A little before noon the boys were awake and looking around. They spotted the house and grew excited.

"Is that our new home?"

"Yes."

The wagon stopped and the boys jumped out. Luke came out of the house as the boys rushed past.

"I see you brought home two more."

Maria hugged Luke and thanked him for the horse. Maria went inside as Scar unhooked the horse.

"Two more Ishbalian's in the area. If I were you I would keep my guard up, the neighbors aren't very excepting of Ishbalians and they might cause some problems. If you need any help come to my place, Maria knows where it is."

Scar shook his hand and Maria came out with a jar of honey.

"Thanks again Luke, have a safe journey home."

He took the jar then mounted his horse.

"Good bye Maria, keep out of trouble."

He left with a wave down the road. With the help of Rick and Leo the wagon was unloaded and the four were inside before the rain started up again.

Maria changed out of her blue dress and now wore her green skirt and blouse again along with her hair in a long braid. She made hot soup for lunch and they ate it by the fire. The rain stopped mid noon and the sky's cleared up. The boys were outside exploring their new home while Maria watched them from the front steeps. She was sowing her quilt and Scar was behind her leaning against the doorframe.

"Maybe I should teach them how to fight."

Maria stopped sowing and looked up at him.

"I don't want them fighting."

"Maria, they should know how to defend themselves."

"They're only children!"

"And they're Ishbalian. People won't care if they are children, they need to know how to take care of themselves."

She looked at the two, they were chasing a squirrel. She thought of the mob that killed her mother.

"You're right, but I wish you weren't."

She continued her work keeping the tears from falling, Scar sat next to her, put his arms around her and held her. She leaned into his embrace and watched as Rick and Leo climbed up the tree. Somehow Rick got stuck and Scar had to go and help him down.

That night the boys fell asleep on the floor next to the fire and Maria laid next to Scar on the couch. One of his arms was around her waist and his chin was in the crook of her neck. She was already asleep and he was close to it when a rock was throne through a window. Scar quickly jumped up and ran to the door to see a group of men riding away quickly. He closed the door, locked it and turned around to find the boys on the couch holding onto Maria. She Looked to Scar then motioned to the rock, a note was tied to it. It read:

"_Leave Ishbalian scum!"_

Scar took the note and tossed it in the fire. By the time Maria and Scar had managed to get the boys to sleep again it was around one. Maria tucked them in the bed then quietly shut the door to the bedroom. Sitting next to Scar Maria watched as the dying embers glowed red.

"I miss when we lived in Ishbal with the other Ishbalians."

Maria leaned against Scar and pulled her legs up onto the couch.

"Me too."

Scar kissed the top of her head and she fell asleep, he followed her soon after into dreams.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Thanks for reviewing--

Jazzy Uchiha: I'm glad you're writing a Scar fic, I can't wait to read it!

Shale 101: I saw those episodes! They rocked

Anase the Shadow Alchemist: your story rocks!

Jess: I don't plan on giving up on it!

The8thsin: thanks for the support.

Hikari Dragoness of Light: I want a Scar plushie! (lol) thanks for reviewing!

Neji Wife: thanks for the review.

Pure-thornless-rose: thank you for the complement!

Sorry it took so long, finals are coming up and I have to study.

Please review!


	10. lessons and news

(warning, Sex is in this chapter)

Sorry it took so long, I had finals!

Do I have Scar locked in a trunk? Maybe, I mean NO! (Author starts laughing evilly as she pats a large trunk she happens to be sitting on)

Part 10

When Maria awoke the next morning she was alone on the couch. She could hear voices coming from the outside and went to the door to see what was going on taking a blanket with her, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Rest your weight on your back leg."

Maria leaned against the doorway and she watched Scar correct the boy's as they tried to take up a fighting stance.

"Have you boys eaten yet?"

She called out, Rick and Leo abandoned their positions and rushed inside to the kitchen. Scar walked in behind them.

"They almost had it."

He came up behind her and hung his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, then rested his head on her shoulder.

"You have plenty of time to teach them later, now it's time to eat."

She pulled away and went to fix breakfast. Sitting down next to Leo, Scar pored the boy's some juice then did the same for Maria and himself. The four ate and afterwards the boys went back outside as Maria cleared the dishes. Scar helped her and when they were finished he went to find the boys.

For three weeks the days went by in a sort of routine. Spending most of their time outside training, Maria sat under the tree watching and either sowing or preparing vegetables for the winter. Scar even started building a second room next to Maria's for the boys, Rick and Leo were helping.

"This will help build up their strength."

He had said to Maria as he and the boys carried bricks to the house and chopped logs for the walls. One day as the sun was starting to sink Scar and Leo were on the roof after supper putting on the tiles while Rick carried up buckets of nails.

"Where you going?"

"Down to the river, I need to clean these before the sun goes down."

She called back as she walked towards the river with a basket of vegetables balanced against her hip. When she reached the river she sat down on the bank and began cleaning the carrots. She heard a twig snap and looked over her shoulder quickly.

"Who's there?"

She looked around her eyes straining to see into the shadows of the woods. Not finding anything she turned back to her work. Another twig snapped and she stood quickly only to be tackled into the river. Swimming quickly to the surface Maria was met by Scar.

"Are you CRAZY?"

Maria splashed water at him then swam towards the bank and Scar went after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her in the water. She turned around to face him.

"You need to get your head examined."

He smirked and kissed her on the lips, Maria wrapped her arms around his neck keeping their lips together as Scar carried her to the river bank. They fell onto the grass arms and legs entangled. Scar's wet shirt came over his head and was discarded along with Maria's soaked blouse and skirt, his pants soon followed. Scar rolled over bringing Maria to lie under him, he pushed himself up his face hovering above hers. Maria ran her fingers over the hard muscles that covered his chest and up his back sending shivers down his spin. Scar nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck as their hips grinned against each other and Maria dug her nails into his back.

When they were finished with lovemaking they laid on the river bank. Maria rested her head on Scar's chest. Her skirt and blouse still damp clung to her body and Scar's pants did the same to his legs (he chose not to put his shirt back on). The sun was low and bathed everything in a red/orange glow.

"We need to get back."

She mumbled as she traced circles on his stomach.

"I know."

He kissed the top of her head and stood up. He pulled on his shirt and helped Maria to her feet. As she straightened her blouse and skirt he picked up her basket this one hand and the other found it's way around her waist. The two walked back to the house to find the boys asleep already.

"All that work must have worn them out."

Maria said as she covered them with blankets, Scar dropped the basket by the door and they went into the bedroom. Scar changed out of his damp cloths into a pair of brown sleeping pants and Maria did the same as she changed into an old shirt that was long enough to reach mid-thigh.. The two climbed into bed, Maria's head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

He said as he kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too."

She kissed his chin then fell asleep. Scar stayed awake watching her body rise and fall steadily and listened to her calm breathing. He brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Get some rest, you need sleep too."

She spoke without opening her eyes as she cuddled closer to his body, reluctantly he too fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up to find Maria running her fingers through his hair. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. Scar and Maria dressed in their now dried cloths before leaving the room. Scar woke the boys up as Maria fixed breakfast. He heard a soft thump hit the front and when he opened it he found a news paper. He opened the paper and read the front line as he walked into the kitchen, it said:

**Three new State Alchemists join the ranks of Military Dogs. **

"What's it say?"

Maria asked as she laid plates in front of the boys.

"That I have work to do."

He folded it up and laid it on the table as the four began eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reviewing--

Shale 101: thanks for the review

Sacr wife: thanks for the review

Jazzy Uchiha: can't wait!

Angel: I don't plan to stop writing!

Pure-thornless-rose: I know! Thanks for the review

Julian Heart: thank you for liking my story.

Anase the Shadow Alchemist: your story is so cool, I love it!

My name: thanks

Tiff: thank you

…………..: thanks for the reviews

Kpeddicord2000 thanks for the support.

Hikari Dragoness of Light: who said anything about Ed and Al having to be in it? There are enough fic's about them.

The8thSin: thanks!

Please review!


	11. leaving

This is my disclaimer-

ME: "Scar, I must hide you! The people from FMA are coming to take you back!"

SCAR: "Help me! She's putting me back in the kitchen closet!"

FMA DUDE: "We've come for Scar, We know he's here."

ME: "NO!"

(Conks FMA dude on the head with a wrench she stole from Winry then hide him in a hall closet)

Ch. 11

Scar stood in the doorway with his arms crossed watching Leo and Rick work on their fighting. Summer was coming to an end and the leaves on the trees starting to change already. In the past couple of months the four became as close as any family, the boys had found a father figure in Scar and were quick to learn all he had to teach.

"I see that look in your eyes."

Maria stood next to him, a blanket wrapped loosely around her shoulders.

"What look?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Admit it, you're proud of the progress they've made, aren't you?"

He uncrossed his arm and put it around her.

"I am very proud."

He kissed the top of her head and waited until the boys were done to call them in.

"Time for bed."

Scar ruffled Rick's hair as he walked past towards the now finished extra room. Two beds lined the walls opposite each other and against the far wall across from the door was a dresser with four draws (each boy had two) and a desk. Small tables were also next to the beds.

"Good night boys."

Maria said as she tucked them in.

"Good night Maria"

"See you in the morning."

They answered her as she blew out the candles and shut the door. Maria quietly shut their door then entered her and Scar's room. She changed for sleep and sat next to Scar on the bed. Scar snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close, Maria leaned back into his embrace.

"I need to talk to you."

Maria turned around to face him.

"What is it?"

Scar got off the bed and went to the desk, he opened a draw and pulled out a news paper. He sat on the edge of the bed and gave her the paper. She read it.

"What dose this mean?"

"Three new State Alchemist."

Scar looked at her.

"I promised Ishbala to rid the earth of the State Alchemist. It's my duty…"

Maria cut him off with a kiss. When she pulled away she kept her eyes locked on his.

"I understand, you have to go."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Scar brushed it away gently. He pulled her close and held on tightly.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise you'll come back."

Scar moved back so to see her clearly, he took her hands in his and looked her in the eye.

"Not even the military could keep me away from you."

He kissed her knuckles then pulled her into a tight embrace once more. They fell back onto the bed and Maria fell asleep in Scar's arms, he stayed awake listening to her breathing and looking at her calm face. The next day after breakfast Scar prepared to leave. Maria, Rick and Leo stood in front of the house with Scar in front of them dressed in his black pants with the white strips down the sides and bar across his left thigh and his yellow jacket. Scar knelt in front of Rick and Leo one hand on one of their shoulders.

"You take care of Maria until I get back, ok?"

They nodded and Scar straightened up to meet Maria's gaze. She handed him a back pack.

"I packed you some cloths and an extra blanket in case you get cold, and there's a loaf of bread in there too."

He took it and hung it on his shoulder. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a ring, it was a simple gold band with a red stone set in the band, a desert rose was engraved into the center of the stone.

"This was my mothers; I want you to have it."

He gently glided it on her rig finger then kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, that's a promise nothing can stop me from keeping."

He whispered to her as he stepped back. With one last look and a wave he was walking away down the road and soon he disappeared.

"Come on boys, sets go can the last of my vegetables for winter."

She smiled and watched the boys walk towards the back of the house, she placed a hand on her stomach.

"_I hope he comes back before it's time, I don't want to do it alone."_

She thought to herself as she followed the boys while rubbing her now flat stomach.

"_I wonder how the boys will feel about the baby." _

Maria decided not to think about it, she still had time as she was less then a month pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for the reviews

The8thSin: I like to surprise people.

WindyWolf: I loved your review, don't worry I don't hold grudges.

Pure-thornless-rose: thanks for reviewing.

Hikari Dragoness of Light: It's ok, I might add them it they fit right.

Anase the Shadow Alchemist: hope you're felling better.

Jess: wow, so many reviews!

Please review again.

Attention! I got a job as a camp counselor and will be unable to update for a while. sorry : )


	12. kidnapping

Hello again! I hope you haven't forgotten me!

SCAR: If you let me out I'll take you to the next school dance.

ME: Really!

SCAR: yes, now open the door.

(Slides contract stating Scar hast to take me to the dance under the door.)

ME: Sign it and I'll let you out.

SCAR: grumble fine.

(Signs paper then slides it under the door)

ME: Yea!

(Dose happy dance then opens door)

FMA DUDE: What about me!

-To be continued-

Ch.12

Scar watched a man sitting at a table eating supper. A silver chain could be seen dangling from the pocket of the man's blue uniform pants. It had taken him two months to find the first Alchemist, another month to find the second and three months to find this last Alchemist. After he was dead Scar could go home to Maria and the boys.

The man stood and after paying for his meal left. Staying in the shadows Scar followed him, the man went down an alley and Scar made his presence known.

"Jonathan Marketell, the Frigid Alchemist."

The man stopped and turned around, when he saw the X his eyes widened and he backed up.

"You're him, the killer!"

Scar cracked his knuckles and started to run towards the Alchemist. Jonathan jumped out of the way and pulled a bottle out of his pocket. He threw the bottle to the ground breaking it and spilling out water.

"Beg for mercy while you can, your time is short."

Jonathan drew a circle around the puddle of water and pressed his hands to it. Using a mixture of air and water to create ice Jonathan shot ice spears towards Scar but he easily ducked them.

"The time has come for you to pay for your sins."

Scar lunged forward, hand extended. Jonathan tried to dodge but was to slow.

"May Ishbala take pity on your soul."

A bright light flashed and when darkness overtook the alleyway once again all that was some melting ice and a lifeless body.

Around that same time Rick and Leo were by the lake. They stayed by the water till the rain started. As they ran home they could see Maria standing in the door way and could hear her calling for them. As the entered the house Maria wrapped blankets around them and ushered them towards the crackling fire.

"When do you think Scar will be coming back?"

Rick asked as he shook the water out of his hair.

"I don't know."

Maria said as she handed him and Leo hot bowls of soup. As she sat down Leo noticed her rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"How much longer till the baby comes?"

Maria smiled and patted her belly.

"Not for a while."

As they ate supper a knock at the door alerted the three to someone's presence. Maria opened it and found three military soldiers on her doorstep.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Colonel Wess, we heard the Alchemist killer was seen here a few months ago,"

He looked around and the inside and spotted Rick and Leo by the fire.

"And that he stayed at the residence."

Leo stood up and walked to the door. He took a stand in front of Maria with his arms crossed.

"Scar's not here so get lost."

Maria put her hands on Leo's shoulders.

"Please excuse him, it's been a long day."

Lightening flashed and Wess saw Maria's red eyes in the light.

"You're Ishbalian."

He said it as a statement rather then a question as his hand went to his gun holster. Rick jumped up and joined his brother as Leo took up a fighting stance.

"Come with us and no one will get hurt."

Other soldiers rushed into the house with guns drawn. The boys stood firm in front of Maria.

"Don't hurt them too bad, especially the woman."

Men rushed forward, Leo managed to get one on the ground with a leg sweep but another man struck him on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. He did the same to Rick. Grabbing Maria by the arms the dragged her out of the house and into a waiting truck. After she was in they threw Rick and Leo in as well.

"Where too sir?"

The driver of the first car asked as Colonel Wess sat in the back.

"We're going to Central, it's time to set a trap using live bait."

Three days had passed since the Frigid Alchemist and Scar had been traveling all that time. With the moon as his only light Scar walked the road that would lead him home. In the distance he could see the outline of Maria's house. As he approached he felt as if something was wrong. As he got closer he saw the front door standing open. Rushing in, he called out into the darkness.

"Leo, Rick? Maria!"

Repeating their names he threw open the doors to their rooms only to find them empty. Lighting a near by lamp he saw the front room clearly, a chair was over turned and there was dirt covering the floor. Looking outside he found foot and tire prints, he recognized them as military.

Scar looked at the house then the tracks. With out looking back at the house he ran in the directing as the tire tracks. He didn't know where he was going but that didn't matter to him, all that did was finding Maria and the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again sorry it took so long, I'm working at a camp and have no time to write. Please review!


	13. Healed

Sorry about the wait. I don't own Scar (I would give my right arm to have him but that's a different story.)

Ch.13

Maria was led down a dark, damp hallway. Voices echoed around her as she neared the end of the hall, a cell door swung open and she was roughly shoved in. Bracing herself for impact she expected to be met with the cold stone floor, not warm human hands.

"It's alright my child, you are among kin."

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she found herself in a prison cell occupied with a dozen Ishbalians. Minuets after she arrived the still unconscious Rick and Leo were tossed in.

"Rick! Leo!"

She rushed forward and checked to make sure they were breathing. With the help of the others she laid them down on blankets then she sat next to them.

"Are you hungry dear?"

An elderly woman held out a bowl of soup. After Maria took it the woman sat next to her.

"Eat up, the child needs nourishment."

The woman nodded towards Maria's belly.

"How many months do you have left?"

Maria placed a hand on her stomach.

"Not many, about two maybe."

Maria finished off the bowl then rested her head against the wall. Her mind traveled back to Scar and the fear of never seeing him again grew.

"Is the father aware of you being here?"

"No, I don't think so. He left before I told him."

The woman spotted the ring on Maria's finger.

"That ring, it looks familiar, where did you get it?"

Maria held up the ring.

"He gave it to me before he left."

"the scared man's the father, isn't he?"

Maria nodded.

"I new his mother and that was her wedding ring."

Maria heard Rick let out a moan as he came to. She ran her fingers through his hair. The woman stood with a smile and before leaving she spoke again.

"Don't worry, he'll come for you."

Maria thought about what she said as she fell asleep.

Scar stopped running just outside of town. The tracks had led him to Central and now he was silently making his way towards the military prisons. With the sun still hours from setting he decided to wait till nightfall, he hid in an abandoned building to regain his strength. As the sun set he left the building and walked down every back alley he could think of that would lead him to the prisons. After reaching the large gray building Scar climbed into an open window then worked his way through the maze-like hallways. He heard a couple of people coming his way and ducked into a shadow.

"So what's with the three new prisoners, two kids and a woman?"

"Don't know Klarky, but the higher ups have something planed. I heard…"

The rest of their conversation was lost as the walked out of earshot. Scar emerged form the shadows and continued his journey. He knocked out a guard then stole his keys outside the actual prison area. He walked quickly down the hall searching the cells till he reached the last one. Looking into the cell he searched all the faces till he spotted Leo's head. Next to him was Rick and he could tell the other figure was Maria by the long braid of hair even though her back was to him.

Scar gently unlocked the door and silently crept in. He awoke Rick and Leo first telling them to wake the others. He gently woke Maria up and when she rolled over was shocked to see her enlarged stomach.

"You're, I'm gonna be a, I'm gonna be a dad!"

His face lit up with excitement and joy as he helped Maria to her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

Scar engulfed Maria in a hug and swung her around. He realized the others were staring at him and set Maria down at once.

"Ok, here's the plan. Everyone follow me, once out of the prison head for the sewers. Ready?"

Every one nodded yes and as quietly as they could they filed out of the cell. As they walked down the corridor they opened the other cells and told the others of the plan. Amazingly they made it to the open window just as the alarm was sounded. Scar slammed his hand against the wall creating a large whole for the people to climb through.

"GO QUICKLY!"

He could hear the guards running towards them and in order to provide the others a little more time placed his hand against the wall, a red line shot up the wall and across the roof causing the ceiling to collapse. Scar followed the last man out of the building, then he led the group away from the building.

The group split up everyone knowing where to go and how to get there. Scar led Maria and the boys down an alley he helped the boy's up a fire escape then pulled up Maria. Using planks to walk from roof to roof they reached a building near the entrance of the sewers. As they waited others joined them from other rooftops and some waited down below hidden in the alleys.

Scar whistled twice and a group emerged from the alley directly below. Using the same whistle codes as they used during the war, Scar managed to get everyone in the sewers. Just as Maria and the boys entered the tunnel a grenade exploded near Scar sending him flying.

"Scar!"

Maria struggled against a group of people in an attempt to get to Scar's motionless body lying at the top of the stairs.

"No, you mustn't go."

They managed to pull her away from the tunnel opening and down the maze of tunnels they all new would lead them to safety.

Scar pushed himself up and popped his shoulder back into place. Standing in front of him was about two dozen military personal.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

Spot lights came on and the night was as bright as day. Scar looked towards the tunnel to see it empty. Thinking about his options Scar ran down the stairs and slammed his hand against the tunnel opening causing it to cave in and stopping any chance of the military following his people.

As bullets rained down Scar climbed the rubble and jumped into the water. A few bullets caught him while he descended and the water around him turned dark red. With the last of his energy Scar swam as fast as he could till he was far enough from the city to be followed. His body went numb and he floated to the side of the river.

Months had passed since that fateful night. Scar hadn't been seen since and the not knowing what happened to him nearly broke Maria's heart. Maria and the boys lived in an Ishbalian camp hidden deep in the desert. Maria sat on a rocking chair with a small bundle in the basket next to her. The child was bourn two months earlier. Maria named her Zabrina, meaning desert flower. Maria hummed softly as her daughter fell asleep. Looking out across the small village she saw a figure coming towards her Rick and Leo came out of the house and stood behind her. The figure stopped in front of her cottage and she realized it was a man with his face hidden in a cloak.

"Can I help you?"

The man pulled back his hood to a tired looking Scar.

"SCAR!"

She stood and rushed to his side. She wrapped her arms around Scar's neck and kissed him. Scar held her tightly, as if letting her go would mean the death of him.

"I'm sorry it took so long, it took time to heal..."

She cut him off with a kiss. She went to the basket and gently pulled out the baby.

"Is this… what's its name?"

"I named her Zabrina."

"She's beautiful."

Zabrina opened her eyes and blew a bubble. She giggled when it popped then focused her attention on Scar. He held out his finger and she took hold of it tightly.

"She has your eyes."

Scar kissed Maria again.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I, uh, are you sure?"

Maria led him to the rocking chair and had him sit down, she placed Zabrina in his arms then watched as Scar stared at the girl.

"I'm never going to leave you again."

Scar stood up and walked over to Maria. She took Zabrina into her arms and watched as Scar went over to Rick and Leo.

"We took good care of her, just like you said!"

Scar kneeled down to be eye level with the two.

"I'm very proud of you, both of you."

He pulled two small packages out of his pocket and handed them to the boys. When they opened them up they found sunglasses.

"Do I get anything?"

Maria asked jokingly as she sat back down in the rocking chair with their daughter. Scar went to her and kneeled in front of her.

"You have my love, my respect and my word that I will never leave your side."

Maria ran her hand through his hair and leaned down to meet his lips.

In the years that followed there were more children and more happiness. The Ishbalians were given their county back after the Fuhrer was overthrown and some Alchemist by the name of Mustang took over. Scar and Maria helped to rebuild the city and that is where they lived out their lives.

When their children bring their grandchildren to the cemetery to pay respect for their ancestors they proudly read the inscription on Scar's grave aloud.

_**Scar**_

_Fought during the war, and afterwards._

_Brought justice to Ishbala and revenge for his people. _

_He was a devoted Husband and a beloved father._

_And it is said he was healed by the touch of an Ishbalian._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? That's the end. I hope you all liked it. Sorry again it took so long

Thank you for reviewing everyone, they mean a lot to me.

Sin the Dark Priestess: keep up with the good work on your story, it rocks!

Lala: thanks for reviewing!

FullmetalObsessed: I hope this was sooner then a month lol, thanks for reviewing!

Hikari Dragoness of light: no I didn't copy you, but I do love your story.

Again thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
